


Learning Strength

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [34]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Insecure Katsuki Yuuri, Mentions of Anxiety, Victor's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "I see you so please stay strong." -This Love, This Hate, Hollywood UndeadYuuri's never been seen, and Victor thinks that might be his problem.





	Learning Strength

Victor wasn't sure what it was that had drawn him in so effortlessly when it came to Yuuri Katsuki.

It couldn't have been any of their interactions before. The most memorable of those were from the banquet when the Japanese man had gotten drunk after crashing and burning at the competition.

But now, as he watched the video of Yuuri skate his program, there was something about him that had him packing his things and preparing to leave for Japan.

He re-watched the video on the flight to Japan, watching carefully, taking in everything he could about the performance.

It wasn't perfect - some of the jumps were sloppy, and some of the footwork was slightly off, but it felt raw in a way that it never had when Victor himself skated it.

It had emotion to it, and it almost hurt to watch because of how strong that emotion was.

So of course, he kept watching and re-watching until he was finally in Hasetsu.

* * *

  
 _Yuuri was used to being invisible_ , Victor thought as he watched the other interact with people.

Even within his hometown, he wasn't comfortable around the people there. He could hold a conversation, but it felt forced.

When he first saw Yuuri's skating, he kept silent, standing in the shadows and watching how expressive he was on the ice.

Of course, that expressiveness faded into an awkward tension when they spoke later.

When Yuri showed up, Victor knew that he saw the same thing in Yuuri that he did.

He looked over to see Yuri paused in his stretches to watch the Japanese man on the ice with a look of surprise hidden in green-blue eyes.

It was like he was seeing him for the first time, Victor knew.

But interactions didn't change much.

* * *

  
Showing up to see Yuri teaching Yuuri a jump was surprising, but he watched for a moment before he spoke, almost laughing when the two shared a look before skating in opposite directions with hidden smiles of their own.

From there, it became a game that Victor and Yuri agreed on the ending to.

Of course, Yuri kept a realistic reaction as much as possible, and sent Victor a text once he was gone to tell him he looked forward to the season against the Japanese man. 

* * *

  
The season started off strong, Victor only having to deal with minor anxiety from Yuuri.

But at the Cup of China, it all went down the drain.

All that progress was gone in an instant, wiped away by a panic attack that Victor was honestly scared by.

And so, he did the only thing he could and shocked the boy out of it, offering to step down as his coach.

He hadn't expected the tears, and he definitely didn't know how to deal with them, but by some miracle, it fed into Yuuri's performance the same rawness that had drawn Victor to him in the first place.

Except this time, instead of loneliness and sorrow being seen on the boy's expression, it was a small smile. He was happy.

When he got off the ice, he had another minor meltdown, and this time, Victor grabbed his arms and murmured something he hoped would help. "I see you, I always have,"

He felt more than heard Yuuri's voice catch and smiled fondly as he pressed a kiss to the top of the boy's head.

Strength was learned, after all, and Victor knew it. He just hoped he'd set Yuuri on the right path to learning how to be strong when he felt like everything was crumbling beyond recognition for the next time it happened. 


End file.
